Angel's Will
by Hawklan
Summary: Angel died in the fight for LA and has left a will which will bring worlds together.
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Will

Disclaimer: I still don't own BVTS or Harry Potter. One was created by Joss Whedon and the other by J.K. Rowling. I just borrow a few bits of their verses to play with and just like every other fanfic author, I do that for fun and not to earn money, so please sue someone else. *g*

Summary: Angel died in the fight for LA and has left a will which will bring worlds together.

Note: Damn I shouldn't read challenges…mostly they result in another started fic….ahh so here it is. Instead of working on one of my other running fics here is another new one….damn…  
>This is my response to challenge 1790 over on Twisting the Hellmouth.<p>

Note2: Post S7 for Buffy with a few changes to canon which will come up in the fic, not counting the comic S8, cause I stopped reading that after #4.

Beta: Inachis, thank you for all your help.

Chapter 1

(Cleveland, Slayer's Council HQ)

Buffy couldn't believe it. She reread the letter she'd just gotten again and then a third and fourth time. Angel was dead. He died in some big fight down in Los Angeles to save the city. In the end they had won, but Angel died soon afterwards because one of the weapons he was wounded by was coated with some demonic toxin which burned him from within. Now she was invited to LA by Wolfram & Hart to the reading of his will.

She shook her head in disbelief and then with tears in her eyes she yelled loudly trough the building "GILES!" She then looked at one of the baby slayers and said in a voice you could barely hear. "Please get Willow and Giles, tell them that I'll wait for them in conference room one." Without waiting for a reply from the young woman she quickly vanished into one of the bathrooms to freshen up a bit. After that she hurried to the conference room where she waited a few minutes until Willow and then a few moments later Giles appeared. After looking at Buffy, Giles quickly closed the door behind him.

"What is it Buffy?" he asked cautiously.

Buffy looked at her watcher and her red haired friend and with tearstained eyes she replied, "Angel is dead."

While Willow looked shocked at that news, Giles took it in quite stoically, which wasn't lost on Willow. She looked at the older man and said, "You don't seem surprised Giles."

"Actually I'm not. My guess is that Buffy got a letter from Angel's law firm, just as I did," Giles replied.

Buffy just nodded to that and Giles continued, "So the question is if this is some kind of trap or not."

Buffy looked up at that and asked, "A trap?" Giles looked at her for a moment and then said, "Yes, Wolfram & Hart aren't known for their goodness of heart after all."

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"Simple, we ask someone who should know more about that than we do," Willow said.

"Good idea, but who could we ask?" Giles said.

"Wesley, I would say. He should know what's up," Willow replied.

"Wesley? As in Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?" Giles asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Willow said and then pulled out a cell phone. "I can call him if you want."

"In this case that sounds like a good idea," Giles said and Buffy just nodded in agreement.

Willow smiled at them and then quickly dialed a number out of her phonebook. She waited a few moments, then listened to what was said on the other side and then said, "Hello Wesley, this is Willow. I have Giles and Buffy with me, wait a second and I'll put you on speaker."

She quickly put her phone in a docking station on the table and then continued, "Ok Wesley, now we can all hear you."

"Hello Wesley," Buffy and Giles said and got back a, "Hello you two, let me guess, you called because of Angel's Will?" as a reply.

"What happened in LA?" Buffy asked and so Wesley explained what had happened with W&H and the Black Thorns and all.

"So, he really is dead?" Buffy asked her former watcher with tears running down her face. The other end was silent for a few moments, but then Wes replied with a saddened, "Yes, there was nothing that we could do. By the time we realized there was something wrong with him, it was already too late."

They continued to talk about everything for a while and then Giles asked, "So the letter from W&H is genuine?"

"Yes, the reading of the will is in two days. Send me your flight number and I will meet you at the airport," Wes replied.

+A+

(LA, Office of W&H two days later)

Buffy, Giles and Willow entered the office building and suddenly everyone felt on guard. After asking at the reception, one underling quickly brought them to the room where the will would be read.

They entered the room and looked around. They weren't the first ones there, Wesley and Lorne where already in the room as well as three people who could only be demons of some kind. Giles quickly lay a hand on Buffy's shoulder, which had to reign in her impulses to slay now and ask questions later.

They quickly greeted Wes and Lorne and then sat down beside the two.

The lawyer in front nodded to them and said, "Welcome to Wolfram & Hard, Mr. Giles, Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg. We will start soon, we only have to wait on four other people, who will be here momentarily."

A few minutes later the door opened again and a pair entered the room. As Buffy looked up she stared in disbelief and after a moment said, "Spike?"

Spike with the woman on his arm smiled at them and said, "Ahh my favorite Slayer and her friends. I hope you are well?"

"You're alive?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

Before Spike could answer the woman on his arm said in a dreamy voice, "My William, the stars are singing and tell me nice and terrible things that will happen soon to your little blonde toy and her friends. Ms. Edith tells me she wants some tea at home."

Spike smiled at his companion and replied, "That's fine my pet, we'll listen to what Angel's lawyer will say and then we'll have some tea."

"Daddy will give all those people nice things my William, but not everyone will like their gift," Dru said dreamily.

They quickly took their seats and then Spike said to Buffy, "Long story, I'll tell you later."

Before Buffy could reply to that the door opened again and another pair entered the room. Buffy looked at them, jumped up and yelled, "What is that coward doing here?"

Everyone went quiet at that yell and the men in question looked with disdain on Buffy. "Coward? Has the blond hair dye you use finally destroyed every last brain cell you had?"

"Yes coward, you left us alone and run away," Buffy yelled again.

The woman at the man's side laughed and then said, "X, the entertainment here is great already. Hey blond bitch, reality check. You threw him out of your little gang and took away everything he had. After he saved me from those Hellbitches and you from the bomb under your feet, we decided to continue the fight somewhere else. So don't blame X for your own stupidity."

Before Buffy could yell something else, Willow and Giles asked, "Bomb?"

"Yes bomb. X...," Faith said, but Xander laid a hand on her arm and interrupted her. "That's not important. We're here for something else and after that we have other obligations. So let's not go there. Summers and Rosenberg aren't worth it."

Willow flinched at being called Rosenberg by Xander while the two took their seats and ignored them.

After they had taken the seats the lawyer spoke up. "Greetings, Gentlebeings. I'm Floyd Malloy, Mr. Liam Angel's lawyer, and have the sad duty to read his Last Will and Testament. As I can see everyone invited is here, we can now begin. Mr. Angel hasn't left anything he wished to say, meaning we can get right to business. Mr. Alucard?"

One of the three people/demons Buffy didn't know rose. He was dressed in a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red duster. On his head he wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and his eyes were hidden by a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses. The man smiled a maniac grin and only nodded at the lawyer.

The lawyer gulped a bit and then continued, "As a thank you for the help you and the Hellsing Organization gave to Mr. Angel, he has left 3 million dollars to Miss Hellsing and 2 million to you personally, as well as the book he has already lent you."

As the man's grin became even more maniac and he then sat down again without a word, Buffy gulped at hearing those sums. She never knew Angel was that rich.

"Next would be Mr. Blade." The lawyer looked up and after a huge black man dressed in a long black duster with his eyes hidden by black sunglasses rose up, he continued. "For your friendship and a few fun hunts over the years, Mr. Angel leaves you 4 million USD to continue your fight against your enemies."

Giles only shook his head and mumbled, "The Daywalker… I thought he was just a legend."

Just as Willow went to ask Giles what he meant Mr. Malloy continued, "Then we have Mr. Crowe."

The last of the three strangers stood up. He was dressed in what you could call a comfortable combat outfit and even here he wore several weapons and a nice silver crucifix. While Buffy was looking him over, the lawyer said, "Mr. Crowe, Mr. Angel says here he knows that you are sponsored by the Vatican, but he has always respected your work and so would like to offer you 2 million USD as a fund to continue your fight."

Crowe just nodded and then sat down again while Malloy didn't wait and continued. "Mr. Lorne, to you Mr. Angels leaves 2 million as well and 3 million extra if you ever decide to reopen your old establishment because it kept a lot of the darker side off the streets. Mr. Wyndam-Price, to you Mr. Angel leaves the Hyperion Hotel as well as 4 million in the hope that you will continue to help the people of LA."

Both Lorne and Wesley were speechless and with tears in their eyes just nodded. It seems like neither knew how well off Angel was in his unlife.

"Then we have Mr. and Ms. Harris…," here the lawyer was interrupted by a loud "WHAT?" from Buffy and Willow.

Annoyed, the lawyer looked up, "Could you please be quiet so that I can continue? Thank you. As I said, to the Harris's Mr. Angel leaves 10 million dollars, as a thank you for all the help they have given him since they came to LA and because both deserve it."

"Wow Deadboy…You always were good for a surprise," Xander muttered.

"William Henry and Dru Pratt-Malfoy." the lawyer said and at this Spike and Dru rose up. "To you, my childe and grandchilde, I leave 5 million dollars as well as my share in the LA Bloodbank."

The lawyer shuffled a bit in his papers and then said, "Only two things left now. Mr. Giles, as the head of the Slayers' Council, Mr. Angel leaves you an operating fund of 7 million dollars to pay for colleges and other things for the girls in your trust. Last we come to Miss Summers."

Buffy stood up and was wondering what was coming. "To Miss Summers go 15 million dollars as well as a favor Mr. Angels wants to ask of you as his last wish."

Buffy stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Finally after several minutes she nodded and Mr. Malloy stood up and gave her an envelope. "This Miss Summers, contains all the information on the favor Mr. Angel wants to ask of you."

Buffy took the envelope silently and put it in her purse.

Mr. Malloy looked around and then said, "That concludes my business here. My assistant will handle the necessary paperwork. Have a nice day." And with that the lawyer left the office.

Xander and Faith left directly behind him, ignoring Willow's call of, "Xander?"

At the end only Buffy, Giles and Willow were left, although they had agreed to meet later with Spike and Wesley.

"Can we go to our hotel, so that I can read the letter?" Buffy asked in a tired tone.

Giles nodded and so the three left the office as well.

+A+

(LA, Hacendia Hotel)

After Buffy had excused herself from Willow and Giles, she laid down on her bed. She took the envelope into her hands and stared at it for several minutes. Finally she took a deep breath and opened it. Besides a letter, a golden key also fell out of it. She took it up and looked it over for a while. It wasn't too big and she wondered what the key was for. She shrugged her shoulders and put the key aside for now, guessing the explanation for it would come while reading Angel's letter.

Taking another deep breath she picked the letter up and started to read.

+A+

Buffy my love,

If you're reading this letter that means I haven't survived my fight against the Black Thorn. I don't regret it, because if you're reading it, it also means we have won and the world is still spinning, and I died for a good cause. The only thing I regret is that I didn't have a chance to see you again. Please remember that I love you and always will and that I would have wished that there was a way around the curse, but sadly I never found one and so I had to keep away from you.

It pains me to write this, but I have a huge favor to ask of you. I planned to handle the matter myself after LA was safe, but obviously I can't now and so I hope you'll find it in your heart to help me out with this.

In Britain, my homeland, a, what would you call him?, a 'new big bad', I would guess, has risen or rather, an old one has resurfaced. You probably ask yourself now how I'm involved in this? That's easy and hard to answer at the same time. The answer to this question is 'family'.

I know you read the 'history' about Angelus and that it said I killed my whole family after Darla turned me. This is true, but only partially. I killed everyone of my family at home, but one of my sisters was at a boarding school at the time and Angelus luckily never got to her. Thus my family line survived to this day.

The youngest member of my family, a beautiful and brilliant young woman called Hermione, is involved in the fight against this 'big bad' and I would like to ask two things of you. Help her in the fight and give her the key that was in this envelope. Like my sister, she currently goes to the same boarding school. Ask Giles about a place called Hogwarts, he can tell you more about it. I also added her home address on the back of this letter.

I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I sincerely hope that you will grant me this wish.

With love,

Angel

+A+

Buffy reread the letter again, then got up from her bed and after refreshing herself in the bathroom, she went to Giles for a long talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for looking over another of my chapters and because that will be the last chapter before it. Happy X-Mas.

Chapter 2

(LA, Hacendia Hotel)

Buffy knocked at Giles' door and waited for a moment. Nothing happened, so she knocked again, a bit harder. This time just a few moments later Giles, who looked like he was pulled out of deep sleep, opened the door and grumbled, "Yes?" and as he realized with his sleep boggled mind that it was Buffy who stood before him, he stepped back to make room for her to enter.

After she entered the room Giles quickly closed the door and then turned around. When he saw the tear strained face of the girl, he felt like a father would seeing his daughter upset and he quickly embraced her in a hug. A while later he asked, "What is it Buffy?" Instead of answering her Buffy held the letter from Angel quietly out to him.

Giles took the letter and while he read it Buffy looked around the small hotel room Giles had for himself. It wasn't really big and only contained a small bed, with a TV mounted on the wall opposite it and a small table with two chair standing beside it with a small cupboard to place your things in. Besides the door which probably leads to the small bathroom she finally found what she was looking for, a small mini-bar. She went over to it and looked in.

There wasn't really much in it except for a few beers, a tiny bottle of Jack Daniels and a few snacks. She grabbed the JD bottle and the snacks and then quickly poured a bit of the whisky into the two small glasses standing beside the bar just in time to hear a "Dear Lord" from Giles. She grabbed the two glasses and held one out to Giles. He took it without looking at the glass and drank it quickly. The distaste that suddenly appeared on Giles face made Buffy smile a bit.

"Damn… I should sue that company for calling this horse piss whisky," he grumbled and then looked at Buffy."I'm sorry my dear. So I guess you plan to fulfill Angel's last will?" he asked.

Buffy nodded and then said, "Of course Giles. I can't let his great whatever niece come to harm because I did nothing. I'll be going. So what is this Hoggyward?"

Giles smiled at her mispronouncing of the name and then replied, "I thought so and first of, we are going, not you, and I guess before I explain about Hogwarts twice you had better go and get Willow. Knowing her she won't stay behind and will join as us well. I will call room service for something to eat in the meantime."

Buffy just nodded and quickly hurried out of Giles' room to go get Willow.

+A+

(LA, a bit earlier outside the W&H building)

Xander had stormed out of the building after the reading of the will and the paperwork coming with it was finished and Faith caught up with her husband after a quick run just outside the building. She threw her arm around him from behind, which proved to be an error, as she really should have known. A simple judo throw later she lay in front of Xander on the street. Looking up to her husband she said with a sultry voice, "You know I'm always up for a quickie X, but here in the middle of the street?"

Xander smiled and held his hand out to her and pulled her up. "Sorry love, but grabbing me from behind when I'm on 180 already? Not a good idea. Damn I thought I was over it, but seeing that bitch again after she threw me out of 'their gang' that day and the library and then being accused of cowardice by her? Arrrgghhh…..."

Faith smiled lovingly at her husband of two years and said, "Calm down X, as you said, they aren't worth it. We know what we have done since leaving Sunnydale and that is all that counts."

Xander just nodded to that, but Faith could still see how much the accusation from B had hurt him. Damn, she really wanted to slap that bitch for that. She looked at her watch and smiled wickedly. "You know oh husband of mine, we still have six hours until our flight to England leaves. I know a nice hotel near the airport to unwind you a bit."

Xander smiled at that and replied, "Faith you are just incorrigible." Then he grabbed her, pulled her to him and gave her a long and deep kiss.

A bit later Faith pulled back, quite aroused now from the kiss, and looked around. Seeing a taxi not far from them she grabbed her husband and pulled him to the car. She reached it a second before a man who looked like a businessman or broker in his expensive suit did. "Hey that's my taxi," he complained.

"Sorry, but I need a good fuck soon. So get another taxi," Faith said and pushed her husband into the taxi as the man just watched speechless.

Inside the taxi Faith took enough time to say, "LAX, Holiday Inn, please," before she renewed the kiss she had broken before to grab the taxi.

+A+

(LA, Hacendia Hotel)

Room service had just delivered them something to eat as Buffy entered the room again, dragging a sleepy looking Willow behind her.

Seeing the coffee Willow grabbed a cup and drank it in one go. Then she looked around, a bit more awake now. "What's going on? Why was I dragged out of bed by our unmerciful slayer? Who tries to end the world? It isn't May yet."

In reply Buffy gave Willow Angel's letter and said, "Read it and after that Giles will explain some things to us."

Willow took the letter out of Buffy's hands, refilled her cup with coffee and then sat down to read. After she had finished it she stood up, gave Buffy a long hug and then turned to Giles. "So I guess you want to tell Buffy and me now who this guy is that's making trouble in England and what exactly Hogwarts is?"

Giles nodded, took himself a tea and then explained to his two girls about the Wizarding world, Lord Voldemort and the last war.

After he had finished several hours later Willow just shook her head. "So there's a whole hidden world of witches and wizards and you never told us about it why exactly? Because HELLO… Witch here myself."

Giles looked silently at Willow for quite a while until finally Buffy said, "GILES."

Startled Giles looked at Buffy and asked, "What?"

"Willow asked you something," Buffy replied.

"Oh...yes sorry and to answer your question. Yes there is and I never told you about it because it is a part of my past I tried to forget and it was something none of you needed to know," Giles finally said.

"Didn't need to know?" Willow asked in a slightly enraged tone. "What part of Hello Witch here, didn't you understand Giles."

"Keep your tone down Willow," Giles said in an annoyed tone, then went on in a more civil manner. "Yes, you are a witch and yes you didn't need to know because you are a Wicca and not a Wand-Witch. That's why I took you to the Devon Council after your fall to the darkness instead and you should be thankful for that. Had I taken you to the Wizarding world, after what you have done, you would have been sentenced to Azkaban at the least, but probably they would have had you kissed or thrown through the veil."

"Azkaban? Kissed? Veil?" a confused Buffy asked, which led to a quick explanation from Giles about those three topics.

Buffy and Willow blanched after the explanation and with a small voice Willow said, "I'm sorry for my tone before Giles. Thank you for taking me to the Devon witches instead of the Ministry."

Buffy yawned and then said, "Ok let us sleep over all this for now and tomorrow we can book a flight to England."

"No need to. We will use the international Portkey station at LAX," Giles said.

"Portkey station?" both women asked, to which Giles smiled. "You will see in the morning. Good night," he said, closing the door behind them.

Willow at the closed door for a moment and then at Buffy. "I didn't like that smile at the end," she said, shuddering a bit.

"Me neither, but we really should get some sleep now," Buffy said to which Willow just nodded and then both went to their rooms to catch some "Z's".

+A+

(LA, Holiday Inn LAX)

Xander lay relaxed on the bed of the hotel room they had rented. It wasn't big or really comfortable, but it had a bed and that was all that they had needed and wanted for the moment. He looked down on Faith, who was snuggled into his right side, and carefully played with her hair. Making love to his beautiful wife was the right medicine, just as she had known. He was way calmer now and didn't feel the seething anger which nearly consumed him after seeing Summers and Rosenberg again anymore. Granted, he was still annoyed, but he could live with that.

He looked over to the clock at the wall and saw that they still had nearly three hours until they needed to be at the departure point and so stayed where he was, enjoying the warm feeling of Faith's body pressed against him. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes when he had asked her to marry him two years ago, but that was easily one of the best moments in his life.

While he lay there and thought about that day he couldn't help himself and his mind wandered back to the day that in the end lead to today. He had gone to the library for a Scooby meeting and even before he entered, he could hear Summers' voice arguing in favor of removing him from the group. He couldn't believe what he heard and entered the room. Silence fell over the room until Summers turned around and told him in a lot of words that he wasn't wanted and needed anymore. He didn't say anything to that and just looked at the others in the room, noting that everyone of their little group was there except for Faith. He waited a moment, but none of the other stepped forward to say anything. That was more than enough for him and so he just let the donuts and coffee box he had brought with him for the meeting drop to the ground, making quite a mess. He didn't even see that anymore because he had turned around and left the library without saying a word.

He drove around town for a while until Jack O'Toole and his fellow zombies hijacked him. They forced him to drive back to the school where Jack and his gang planted a bomb in the boiler room of the school. He managed to overcome them and disarm the bomb, thanks to his memories and skills he had kept from Halloween years ago.

A bit later on he saw Faith who was struggling with some Hell Bitches. He used his car to kill two of them and somehow Faith and he ended up in her hotel room.

She started kissing him there, but he was so shocked about the conditions she was living in that he pulled back. First off Faith was kinda pissed, but in the end they ended up talking for quite a while and as he told her after several hours that he planned to leave Sunnydale now that the gang had thrown him out, she simply stood up, packed her few belongings and said, "Ok, let's move boytoy, I'm ready."

Before he could dwell on the past anymore, he suddenly felt Faith move beside him and heard her yawning. He watched her move and stretch and just enjoyed the view. "Welcome back to wakefulness my love," he said and gave her a kiss. Just as it began to deepen Xander's alarm clock went off. He broke off the kiss after a few more moments, glared at the annoying watch and then cursed. "Damn, time is running short. Let's grab a quick shower and then we need to hurry."

He jumped up and went into the bath to take a shower and was soon followed by Faith. After a shower that took a bit longer than planned they grabbed their things and hurried over to the airport to start their journey.

+A+

(LA, Demon bar, secret location)

Wesley and Lorne sat at the table, drinking silently. The will reading had been kinda hard to take as Angel had been more than their boss; he was also their friend. His death had left them feeling like they had a hole in their lives. They had lost way too much to this war they both thought. Lorne wished he was at his own bar, even though it would have held too many memories of better times, times when Cordelia had been alive. He still decided to rebuild it because he could lose himself in doing that.

Gunn had taken a leave of absence, Fred had gone home to heal from her injuries and Connor had perished alongside his father, fighting to the last. The last couple of months had been hell for them. Wesley finished his drink, got up and began to leave before he paused and looked back at Lorne.

"I'm going to return home to England for a bit. I need to heal and to overcome what has happened," he told his demon friend. "And what we've lost," he added before turning around and leaving the bar.

Lorne watched him go before raising his glass and saluting his back, downing his drink and then leaving himself. He guessed for now the days of being investigators were over. He headed back to the hotel, wondering if any of the surviving members of Angels group would ever reform?


End file.
